pinkydinkydoofandomcom-20200222-history
Tyler's Great Big Solo
" |image= |number=Season 1, Episode 2a (#103) |airdate=April 13, 2006 |sister episode="Polka Dot Pox" |previous="Pinky Dinky Doo and the Outer Space Fluffy Buns" |next="Polka Dot Pox" }} " " is an episode of from the first season. *Pinky Dinky Doo *Tyler Dinky Doo *Mr. Guinea Pig *Mommy Dinky Doo *Daddy Dinky Doo *Nicholas Biscuit *Daffinee Toilette *Bobby Boom *Luciano "When a famous tenor loses his voice, Tyler is chosen to fill in for him!" Tyler's class musical is tomorrow and Tyler is nervous about singing in front of an audience. It's Mommy Dinky Doo's birthday and she's getting a surprise gift. It is A. The ability to sleep and talk at the same time B. A horse C. A trip to a show The answer is C. A trip to a special show. Pinky decides they would go to the opera. Daddy Dinky Doo turns on the TV, and the news reporter talks about a magnificent opera singer performing at Great Big City. Unfortunately, though, he has lost his voice after singing so much. Mommy is sad but Daddy tells her that they'll find a replacement. So the Dinky Doos go to the opera and meet the singer. Mr. Guinea Pig points out that he once joined a bunch of pigs who were opera singers, too. So Pinky decides to let Mr. Guinea Pig fill in for the sick opera singer. She dresses Mr. Guinea Pig up in a nifty opera singer outfit. He tries out, and the manager decides to let him do it. Unfortunately, before the show starts, the stage crew has gotten sick, too. So Pinky decides to let her friends, Nicholas, Bobby, and Daffinee fill in for them. But the conductor for the orchestra is missing, so Pinky fills in for him, too. Then Mr. Guinea Pig walks up onto the stage and sings. But then Mr. Guinea Pig loses his voice. So Pinky decides to think big. Pinky decides to let Tyler step in for the sick opera singer. Mr. Guinea Pig gives Tyler a costume to wear. Tyler feels a bit nervous, though, and has never sung in front of an audience before. But he manages to sing anyway, and the audience loves it. Tyler is a magnificent opera singer. Tyler realizes that singing in front of an audience isn't as bad as it looks, as long as his sister is with him. magnificent *What is that sound? *What came first? *This is the first episode to play "What is that sound?". *This is the second episode to play "What came first?". *This is the first episode to feature Pinky's high-pitched voice. *A rooster crowing sound effect would later be used in "Pinky and the Big Rainy Day". *Mr. Guinea Pig appears with no lines. *During game time, Pinky and Tyler, mirrored, both say "Cheese please!", but when Mr. Guinea Pig, mirrored, says "Cheese please!", he didn't have any audio in his voice. Category:Episodes Category:Full-length episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with What Is That Sound Category:Episodes with What Came First